Tudo o que eu faria por Você Dois
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione... Fez uma escolha por amor... Draco... está diposto a tudo para têla novamente ao lado dele... Pois não há nada que ele não faria por ela...
1. Trailer

**Tudo o que eu Faria por Você 2.**

**--**۝ **Por Você. **۝ **--**

**Se você perdesse sua alma? Até onde você iria para buscá-la?**

- existe uma possibilidade horrível, Draco? – Remus olhava para o amigo e sentia que suas lágrimas quase transbordavam de seus olhos...

**Você contaria o tempo que lhe resta? **

- Não quero pensar nisso, eu tenho poucas horas para encontrá-la...

**Sentiria sua dor?**

- estamos falando de Hermione, ela deve estar curtindo o caminho dourado do céu? Não vai ser tão difícil ir buscá-la?

Harry olhou para Draco em busca de confirmação, mas este estava pálido. E parecia sentir muita dor.

**Você choraria?**

- sabe amigo, você pode chorar se quiser! – Draco olhou para o vulto em sua frente e chorou...

**Você morreria?**

- só há um modo de entrar aqui? – Ele olhou para o jovem à sua frente e sorriu, um sorriso estranho que gelou a alma de Draco – e é morto!

**Você abriria mão de tudo?**

- tudo bem!

**E se você soubesse toda a verdade por trás de tudo?**

- quer dizer que, se eu conseguir encontrá-la ela...

Draco não conseguia falar, sua voz estava silenciada...

Luna chorava também...

**E o que você faria ao encontrá-la?**

- certo, ela está ali, - o cara sorriu ao seu lado – agora me diga, você vai levá-la? Como?

Draco olhou à sua volta e murmurou...

- não...

**--**۝ **Por Você. **۝ **--**

**Uma viagem ao inferno e ao céu...**

**Porque não há nada que ele não faria por ela...**

**By: Vivis Drecco.**

**NT: Como Prometido...**

**Agora iremos aos confins desse mundo e de outros por Amor.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Desespero

**Capitulo 1 – Desespero. **

Harry estava parado olhando a piscina de sua casa, o seu coração estava angustiado, ele não ousava olhar para a sua esposa, sabia que Luna andava de um lado para o outro da sala, tão angustiada quanto ele.

Já Rony estava jogado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos, pensativo, era até irônico pensar que nessa manhã ele acordara, vestira sua melhor veste a rigor e imaginara o fim desse dia ao lado da sua francesa favorita.

Mas não...

Draco Malfoy a quem ele agora chamava de amigo, não casara e estava apaixonado por Hermione... E nesse exato momento provavelmente estava tentando conquistá-la ou algo do tipo... Rony deu um suspiro cansado.

Ele ergueu o olhar e encontrou o de Blaise que estava sentado numa poltrona e tinha o pequeno James adormecido em seu colo.

Rony então o viu levantar e se dirigir até ao quarto da criança voltando pouco depois sem ele. Rony queria desvendar o que se passava na mente de Blaise, mas por mais que tentasse, ele parecia ser uma muralha, nunca soubera distinguir o que se passava na mente daquele que era o melhor amigo de Draco e com certeza a criatura, mas quieta que ele conhecia.

Foi Blaise porém que rompeu o silêncio.

- não acham que deveríamos sair atrás deles, faz horas que não temos nenhuma notícia dos dois, e eu não tenho muita certeza se a saúde de Hermione está boa, ela estava muito estranha nos últimos dias.

Naquele momento pela primeira vez Rony conseguiu entender claramente o que se passava na mente de Blaise. Ele estava preocupado.

- eu também estou preocupada Blaise, mas concordo com Harry, devemos deixar que resolvam sozinhos o que está acontecendo com eles. – Luna falou com sua voz etérea de sempre.

Blaise suspirou parecendo cansado.

- anos... Eles tiveram anos, mas não podiam ter visto isso antes... Não… tinham que deixar para o momento mais difícil... Sério, começo a achar que eles gostam de sofrer ou viram muitos filmes trouxas de romance, onde o mocinho só se dá conta que ama a mocinha quando o bandido está com uma arma apontada para ela...

Luna não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- eu não sabia que gostava de romances, Blaise...

Blaise nesse momento agradeceu o seu tom de pele, que evitou que todos vissem o quanto ele corou.

Logo os quatro amigos ouviram um barulho e viram o casal Lupin surgir na lareira.

- alguma notícia de Draco ou de Hermione? – perguntou Tonks animada se sentando ao lado de Rony.

Mas ela não esperava resposta, já que pelas caras dos quatro não restava dúvidas de qual seria a resposta.

Foi quando o sol se pôs; com seu lindo espetáculo diário, tingindo o céu de um vermelho profundo até se tornar negro, que as suas mentes foram invadidas por memórias antigas e recentes de Draco e Hermione.

Os seis amigos se entreolharam sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

E foi neste momento que todos eles sentiram um grande vazio em seus corações, uma dor estranha, um silêncio doloroso...

Antes mesmo que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Harry sentiu sua face ser tocada por grossas lágrimas. E ele viu no rosto de Rony a mesma dor.

De alguma forma eles sabiam que a terceira parte do coração deles não estava mais ali...

Os seis ficaram em silêncio... A dor impedindo que suas vozes saíssem ou sequer que conseguissem pensar claramente.

E foi após um "longo" tempo que eles viram Draco Malfoy aparatar na frente deles, carregando em seus braços o corpo de Hermione.

Como que acordado de um torpor Harry correu e tirou o corpo de Hermione dos braços dele, colocando-a deitada gentilmente no sofá, Tonks se aproximou e procurou em vão os batimentos cardíacos de Hermione.

- isso é inútil, ela está morta... – a voz de Draco ressoou na sala, fazendo com que olhassem para ele, este tremia e segurava com firmeza um colar. – preciso que vocês me ajudem a trazê-la de volta.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam confusos, mas foi Luna que perguntou o que todos queriam realmente saber.

- o que está acontecendo aqui?

Draco olhou angustiado para Remus.

- eu não tenho tempo para explicar, cada segundo é precioso... – havia um desespero na voz de Draco que eles jamais haviam visto, aquilo tocou os corações deles de uma forma surpreendente. Nesse momento Draco pareceu se recordar de algo e fazendo um gesto simples fez aparecer uma penseira sua frente e puxando um fio de prata aquoso de sua cabeça depositou suas lembranças nela.

Os amigos se entreolharam rapidamente e mergulharam na penseira.

Menos de cinco minutos depois eles retornaram, cada um com uma angústia diferente, cada um com o coração abalado por aquela prova de amor.

- tenho que salvá-la e não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer... Preciso de vocês... – a voz de Draco saiu fraca. Ele olhava para Blaise, o seu melhor amigo, e para aqueles que durante tantos anos foram seus inimigos, e que haviam se tornado nos seus laços de amizade mais fortes, sabendo que ali estavam seus únicos amigos. – eu...

Mas sua voz foi cortada por um forte abraço, Luna havia envolvido Draco em um abraço caloroso.

- estamos aqui com você, Draco... Vamos... Ajudar-lhe... – Luna tinha lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

- obrigada...

Dizendo isso ele foi até ao corpo de Hermione e se ajoelhou em frente a ela:

- eu lhe trarei de volta meu amor... Eu prometo...

**--**۝ **Por Você II **۝ **--**

Os sete estavam parados na sala, se olhando...

Harry olhava para Hermione mal conseguindo acreditar que à menos de meia hora atrás, estava imaginando-a casada com Draco e com um monte de pequenos Malfoys para lhe atormentar... E agora estava ali, diante de algo que jurava ser impossível... A alma dela estava perdida? Ela havia dado sua vida pela de Draco?

Seus devaneios foram cortados por Draco que parecia ter se vestido com uma aura de confiança e mostrava em seu olhar um brilho de determinação que Harry vira poucas vezes na vida, mas conhecia muito bem.

- temos primeiro que descobrir, como eu farei para chegar ao local onde Celes, disse que a alma de Hermione está indo, e depois descobrir como podemos tirá-la de lá, alguma idéia?

- existe uma possibilidade horrível, Draco... – Remus olhava para o amigo e sentia que suas lágrimas quase transbordavam de seus olhos...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos e trocou um olhar preocupado com a esposa.

- existe uma lenda muito antiga sobre os portões da morte, – ele parou parecendo sentir algum tipo de dor - dizem que se uma alma passar pelos portões da morte, jamais voltará, será levada para um dos mundos celestiais. – Remus parou tocando suas têmporas parecendo escolher bem as palavras - Vocês precisam entender que estamos lidando com algo que, até mesmo nós bruxos, julgamos ser apenas lendas antigas de Deuses mortos...

- eu acredito neles... – a voz de Luna ressoou na sala que estava mergulhada no maior silêncio. – cresci ouvindo as antigas lendas, e mesmo sem jamais ter tido alguma prova delas sempre acreditei, era até mesmo confortável para mim acreditar em mundos celestiais e em Deuses...

- ótimo, então você tem idéia do que estamos lindando, ou seria melhor dizer com quem estamos lidando. – falou rapidamente Rony animado.

- não... Nunca ouvi falar de Celes, apenas dos portões e dos mundos... – Luna falou baixo.

Todos então voltaram sua atenção novamente para Remus.

- o que mais você sabe Remus? – Draco perguntou.

- para ser bem honesto não muito mais... li algo a respeito disso há muitos anos... Vou pesquisar...

Remus estava pegando seu casaco quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

- não precisa disso, eu posso explicar algumas coisas... Não muito, porém creio que o necessário para termos uma base...

Todos se voltaram para Blaise que estava olhando para Draco.

- Celes, o guardião das esferas celestiais, um anjo criado antes mesmo de haver vida, antes mesmo de haver Deuses... Foi a primeira criação do Nada e do Caos, não é um Deus, pois Deuses morrem e desaparecem quando não há mais quem acredite neles, Celes está acima disso, ele sempre existiu e sempre existirá... - Blaise parou esperando que os amigos conseguissem captar as informações que ele acabara de entregar a eles, era a primeira vez em sua vida que ele falava daquele assunto com alguém que não fosse de sua família – minha família tem guardado esse conhecimento à gerações...

Draco o olhava sério, sempre soubera que a família de Blaise era uma das mais antigas e com mais conhecimentos mágicos, porém jamais imaginara que eles soubessem disso.

- perfeito – foi a voz animada de Rony que os tirou do silêncio – temos um profundo conhecedor do inimigo, e estamos falando de Hermione, ela deve estar curtindo o caminho dourado do céu? Não vai ser tão difícil ir buscá-la?

Harry olhou para Draco em busca de confirmação, mas este estava pálido. E parecia sentir muita dor.

- o que você tem Draco? – perguntou um Harry assustado.

- nada apenas uma dor... – ele levou uma mão até à altura de seu coração e a deixou ali, deixando passar por seu rosto uma expressão de dor. – continue falando Blaise, não temos tempo, eu tenho até ao amanhecer para resgatá-la.

- sabemos que existem esferas celestiais, que se dividem em vários mundos, neles as almas vivem após se livrarem do corpo carnal, porém, não pensem que será fácil chegar até lá, nunca houve nenhum relato realmente confiável de alguém vivo que tenha chegado até aos portões da morte.

- ok, deixe de lado o confiável, existe algo? – Tonks perguntou.

- bom, existe uma lenda – falaram em uníssono, Blaise, Remus e Luna. – A estrada dos sonhos.

- o quê? – foi a reposta dos outros quatro.

Blaise se entreolhou com Remus e Luna e suspirou, então fez um sinal para ela e deixou que ela contasse – Um jovem que perdeu sua amada, fez um acordo com uma entidade conhecida como o senhor do Sonhar, esta entidade possibilitou que ele caminhasse pelas estradas dos sonhos até, aos portões da morte, onde estava a alma da amada dele, porém esta entidade fez uma única exigência do casal, que ele não tocasse nem maculasse nada do Sonhar, porém ele ficou encantado com as belas flores do jardim do Sonhar e pegou algumas dessas flores e fez uma coroa para dar à amada, a entidade furiosa o condenou a viver eternamente num pesadelo, onde a amada dele era torturada – Luna pareceu pensativa por um momento – ou onde ela era... Não me recordo muito dessa parte – Luna acrescentou sem graça.

- bom basicamente é isso o que eu sei também, porém há outros relatos, estes pouco mais que lendas em minha família, onde as estradas que levam até aos portões da morte podem ser abertas se a pessoa tiver em posse a chave... – não sei mais nada sobre isso...

- maravilha... Temos uma lenda que termina mal, e outras que não falam muita coisa... – Rony disse exasperado, mas foi cortado por Draco.

- Não quero pensar nisso, eu tenho poucas horas para encontrá-la... – ele se levantou e olhou para Blaise.

- existe alguém a quem nós possamos recorrer que saiba mais sobre isso.

- bom, existe a Sacerdotisa do Destino... – Falou Blaise.

- então vamos ter uma longa conversa com a sacerdotisa das antigas lendas... – completou Remus Lupin olhando para o chão, pensativo.

Draco se abaixou até Hermione e tocou a face dela, ainda quente e sedosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do que era...

- eu voltarei meu amor – foi um momento rápido, Draco sabia que não podia demorar, os ponteiros que marcavam o tempo lhe machucavam como facas afiadas, porém ele ficou ali olhando para ela, para aquela mulher que era a sua amada... Ele necessitava daquele instante com ela, necessitava ouvir novamente a voz dela, sentir o toque dos lábios dela, ver a luz do sol que nascia sempre que ela lhe olhava... Antes de partir, era vital que ele tivesse aquele momento com ela, para aplacar o desespero que havia em seu coração, para diminuir a tempestade de temores que habitava seu coração, trazer sua paz, para que ele pudesse lutar por ela... Foi apenas um momento antes dele se virar para os amigos, preparado totalmente para a única luta que realmente importaria em sua vida. – quem irá ficar com ela?

Todos se entreolharam e então Rony se pronunciou.

- eu ficarei, com ela e James, vocês podem ir e tentar ajudar Draco.

Rony se sentou ao lado da amiga e deu um sorriso triunfante a Draco. – você tem que provar mais uma vez que merece o amor dela, não me volte aqui sem esse fragmento da alma dela...

Rony falou sua voz embargada pela emoção.

- não voltarei amigo... Ela é tudo...

Então os seis bruxos aparataram seguindo as instruções de Blaise.

Um coração velando uma amiga preciosa, rezando em silêncio por Draco...

Cinco corações batendo descompassados, dispostos a enfrentar e desvendar qualquer mistério pela amiga...

Um coração carregado de amor... Disposto a enfrentar tudo, o inferno, os Deuses, para que sua alma voltasse para ele...

E era apenas o começo de uma longa noite...

Que mal começara.

**--**۝ **Por Você II **۝ **--**

**Fim do capitulo um.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você Dois. ****® Vivis Drecco © 2008.**

**Música**** deste capitulo: ****Everything- Lifehouse**

**Find me here,**

Me encontre aqui,  
**and speak to me**

E fale comigo  
**I want to feel you**

Eu quero te sentir  
**I need to hear you**

Eu preciso te ouvir  
**You are the light**

Você é a luz  
**That's leading me to the place**

Que está me guiando para o lugar  
**Where I find peace... again**

Onde encontrarei paz... novamente

**You are the strength**

Você é a força  
**That keeps me walking**

Que me faz andar  
**You are the hope**

Você é a esperança**  
That keeps me trusting**

Que me faz confiar  
**You are the life To my soul**

Você é a vida pra minha alma  
**You are my purpose**

Você é meu propósito  
**You're everything**

Você é tudo

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**

E não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**You calm the storms**

Você acalma as tempestades  
**And you give me rest**

E você me dá repouso  
**You hold me in your hands**

Você me segura em suas mãos  
**You won't let me fall**

Você não vai me deixar cair  
**You still my heart**

Você roubou meu coração  
**And you take my breath away**

E me deixou sem fôlego  
**Would you take me in**

Você vai me receber?  
**Take me deeper, now.**

Vai me atrair mais ainda?

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**

E não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**

E não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**Cause you're all I want**

Pois você é tudo que eu quero  
**You're all I need**

Você é tudo que eu preciso  
**You're everything, everything.**

Você é tudo, tudo  
**You're all I want.**

Você é tudo que eu quero

**You're all I need**

Você é tudo que eu preciso  
**You're everything, everything.**

Você é tudo, tudo  
**You're all I want.**

Você é tudo que eu quero

**You're all I need**

Você é tudo que eu preciso  
**You're everything, everything.**

Você é tudo, tudo  
**You're all I want.**

Você é tudo que eu quero

**You're all I need**

Você é tudo que eu preciso  
**You're everything, everything.**

Você é tudo, tudo

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**

E não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**

E não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**

E não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Comentário:

Ok… Eu adorei o capítulo... Adorei realmente… adorei a lenda..adorei o facto do Blaise assim como Luna serem os conhecedores delas….adorei o comportamento de Ron…sim foi realmente bom vê-lo assim…adorei o Draco…adorei a forma como acabas-te o capítulo…até adorei o facto de ser o Blaise a cuidar do pequeno James…

Um capítulo introdutório à continuação da saga, agora vivida principalmente pelo Draco, muito bom, e que me deixou muito curiosa em saber o que vai acontecer a seguir… e tb estou curiosa em saber quem é a tal sacerdotisa que eles vão visitar….humm…vai ser algo misterioso sem dúvida o tal encontro com ela…

Resumindo mais uma vez, este capítulo é maravilhoso, e vou já a correr ler o próximo…ah…adorei a letra da música, depois tens de ma mandar….

Nota da autora:

.

Oie!!

Bom, eu sei que alguns devem ter me amaldiçoado durante a longa espera por está fic... eu juro... realmente não desejava ter demorado tanto... Perdi a conta de quantos capítulos comecei a escrever e não achei que eram bons o bastante... Até me sentir satisfeita com este... Porque eu amo Tudo o que eu Faria por Você... E amo o projeto de Tudo o que Eu Faria pro você 2, que estava em minha mente desejo que ele seja perfeito...

Agora teremos a história sendo Draco quem enfrenta tudo por Amor... Será uma longa noite, para o meu Amado Draco!!

Nesta fic, colocarei muitos elementos que eu guardo a sete chaves... muita magia... muito amor... e muitos sacrifícios em nome do Amor...

Porque tudo na vida se resume ao que eu faria por amor!

E desde já agradeço a cada comentário... Ameaça de morte... Gritos... Choros...

Obrigada... Eu amei cada um deles... E vou agradecer como se deve...

Para quem ler no fanfiction net!!

Minha beta Mariana... Obrigada por tudo!!

Lemmie-chan: O que eu faço sem você?? Espero nunca saber... Espero que ame esta fic também!!

Naj: não faça mais Boneco de Voodu meu!! Aqui está a continuação!! Amei todos os seus coments!

Lyaa:... Sim Vivis renasce das cinzas... muito em breve te darei o final do teu presente também... Adoro Você!!

Moony Ju: Tanks!! Tanks!!

Tati: obrigada pro ler a fic inteira... e ter amado!! Vou te fazer chorar ainda mais nesta fic, mas vai valer a pena!

Morgana Gorlois Pendragon: Houve muitas voltas... e agora teremos um caminho longo e cheio de curvas... espero que curta... adoro receber seus coments!

Mione Malfoy – Gabione: Você tem certeza que a Mione volta?? Que bom!!Obrigada pelo Bejaum e toma outro pra ti, e ah... você ficou aos prantos?? Espero que fique novamente!! .

Vanessa Lupin: Tanks!! Pelo Uau!!

Laura: aqui está ela... obrigada por Comentar!! Obs: amo o seu nome!!

Jackie B Malfoy: Nossa to emociona por ter te emocionado!! Tanks!!

Claudia Malfoy!!

Respondendo aos coments do Trailer no ffnet:

Aninha Louka: Demorei eu sei... mas aki esta a fic... Tenho certeza que você vai amar... eu estou amando escrevê-la!!

Lyaa: Sim vamos aos Confins do mundo e além!!

Mrs Violet: obrigada pelo Perfeita!! Quero ler que a continuação também está!!

Vanessa Lupin: Sim Vai ser Perfeito!!

Mini Malfoy: com todo respeito, obrigada pelo Fod!! Obrigada espero ver seus comentes nesta nova fic!!

Vivi (Hermione Malfoy Potter): Ansiosa pela viagem... eu também!! Adelante amicos!

Mione Malfoy – Gabione: eu também estou sem palavras... quero ler as suas!!

Paula: sorry a demora!! Mas acho q valeu a pena!!

Aos amados do Floreios e Borroes:

Jeeh: Perfeita . Que isso . Perfeita sim... Tanks!

Mione J Malfoy: sem ataques... aki está ela... obrigada por ler e coments em todos os capitulos viu!! Ai escrevo mais rápido!!

Waleria Dayanna: Tanks!! Poucas palavras mas ela demonstraram e isso foi perfeito!

Pretty Granger Malfoy: eu também chorei ao escrever a declaração do Draco... e sim a Mione é uma sortuda!!

Vivy Black: Você saberá!! E sim é muito amor!!

Tata: obrigada pro cobrar!!

Paula Barbosa: demorou eu sei . vivis corre e se esconde. vou tentar o maximo não demorar de novo!!

MaíraMalfoy: Serio... ela é tão boa assim!! Tanks...

Tyanne Black: Obrigada pelas lágrimas por se atrasar por estar comigo neste projeto!!

Bianca Accioly: Obrigada... por todas as suas palavras elas tocam meu coração!!

Nah potter Malfoy: Meu coração não tem palavras para expressar o quanto fico feliz ao ler suas palavras espero ver seus comentes na continuação!!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Chorou?? Vai ter outra caverna... eu acho!! Tanks!!

M.M.M: Amei, Amei, Amei, Amei, Amei, Amei, Amei!! Seu coment!! Agora que ela tem continuação vai subir no teu Ranking?

Mil kisses a todos que leram pediram a continuação... Para Mariana por ter me ajudado aceitando ser minha beta em mais este projeto... Vamos aos Confins do Mundo!!

Vivis Drecco Ama escrever... Ama Comentários... E Quantos mais receber, mais rápido posta os outros capítulos... Afinal já tem até o três quase prontos!!


	3. Capitulo 2 Chaves

**Capitulo 2 – Chaves.**

Draco seguia Blaise, que andava rapidamente pelos corredores escuros, não sabia ao certo onde se encontrava, porém podia ouvir os passos dos amigos logo atrás de si. Haviam aparatado numa floresta em algum lugar na Escócia, de lá haviam andando por cerca de meia hora até chegar àquela construção estranha. As paredes eram escuras e podia-se ver que a floresta aos poucos adentrava e tomava conta da arquitetura dando ao lugar a impressão de que era uma fortaleza verde.

O grupo caminhava em silêncio, todos sabiam o quanto o tempo que tinham era escasso e precioso, porém não reclamavam da longa caminhada. Desde que chegaram àquela floresta podiam sentir a vibração mágica, provavelmente feitiços tão poderosos quanto os que existiam em Hogwarts protegiam aquele lugar de intrusos.

- chegamos

A voz de Blaise ressoou com uma força impressionante pelo corredor fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de Harry e Luna por um momento. Harry pensou que se Rony estivesse aqui com certeza teria se assustado, aquele pensamento o fez esboçar um mínimo sorriso.

Blaise abriu uma porta de carvalho e eles adentraram outro recinto, este iluminado por tochas, era circular e havia doze figuras esculpidas em várias pedras negras, que eram ao mesmo tempo em que desconhecidas estranhamente familiares para os demais, porém o recinto excluindo as esculturas estava vazio.

- onde está a sacerdotisa ? – perguntou Tonks olhando as esculturas..

- nós iremos chegar até ela usando o portal... – Blaise acrescentou com uma voz estranha.

Draco se virou para ele, sabia exatamente o que significava aquele tom de voz em Blaise, porém ele apenas meneou a cabeça na direção do amigo, depois que estivesse com Hermione novamente poderia fazer quantas perguntas desejasse a Blaise.

- fiquem no meio do círculo – disse Blaise apontando um círculo que somente agora eles notaram estar desenhado no meio da sala. Assim que todos estavam posicionados, Blaise pegou uma das tochas e entrando também no círculo tocou o desenho gravado no chão que instantaneamente pegou fogo, sua voz se elevou e falando algo em uma língua que Draco não se recordava de conhecer, Blaise abriu o portal até à sacerdotisa, uma mulher a quem ele jurara nunca mais ver...

**--**۝ **Por Você II **۝ **--**

Assim que abriu novamente os olhos Draco se viu diante de dois homens, cujas faces estavam escondidas por máscaras da mesma cor das estátuas, um negro reluzente.

- "ela" estava à sua espera... – eles falaram juntos e a voz deles era estranha, como se eles não tivessem o costume de usá-las.

Os seis bruxos seguiram os misteriosos homens em silêncio.

- a partir deste momento, "ela" os receberá.

Saíram e os deixaram parados em frente à porta, Remus se adiantando abriu a porta e deixou que Draco entrasse primeiro. Ele sentiu um cheiro que o lembrava vagamente a sândalo, pergaminho e pó, não era desagradável e o deixava estranhamente calmo.

Draco esperava encontrar uma velha sábia, ou até mesmo uma entidade parecida com Celes, porém ficou surpreso ao ver que a sacerdotisa não passava de uma garota, até mesmo alguns anos mais nova que ele, contudo quando ele olhou nos olhos dela, não havia nenhum traço de calor humano neles, era algo que ele não conseguia explicar.

- estive esperando por você, Draco, por um longo tempo... – a voz dela era suave, cristalina.

- Longo tempo... Então isso já era esperado? – Draco a olhava estarrecido, acreditava profundamente que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo fora do grande plano do destino.

- sim e não... – ela se levantou do pequeno trono onde estava sentada e se aproximou deles – o destino é um livro entreaberto, todos os dias a história de sua vida muda, você tinha um destino que foi findado há três dias atrás em uma batalha, outro capitulo de seu destino foi iniciado quando ela abdicou do destino dela... – ela parou por um segundo e deu esgar de sorriso - Eu já esperava por isso... Há um longo tempo...

A sacerdotisa não havia sequer olhado para nenhum dos outros presentes até aquele momento, então se virou para Remus, um sorriso estranho brotando no rosto dela.

- esperava encontrar outra pessoa neste lugar homem-lobo... – ela o fitou por um instante até levar seu olhar para a bruxa de cabelos rosa chiclete que a olhava embevecida, foi para Tonks o seu primeiro sorriso sincero naquela noite, depois se voltando novamente para Remus – aquela que em outra época você conheceu como a sacerdotisa do Destino, teve o seu destino findado há alguns anos, não me recordo quantos...

Remus então abaixou a cabeça, um frio percorrendo seu coração junto com antigas lembranças esquecidas, mas esse passou quando sentiu o calor da mão de Tonks procurar a sua

Logo após esse momento que pareceu longo para todos os presentes ela se virou para Luna.

- a resposta para a sua pergunta é sim...

Luna suspirou contente.

- qual foi a sua pergunta? – Harry perguntou.

- queria saber se o tempo neste lugar corre mais devagar ou mais rápido, se é um universo alternativo mantido por magia...

- entendo – mas Harry não entendia realmente por isso se calou.

- isso significa que o tempo que vocês passarem aqui, realmente não passará na sua realidade, aqui o tempo para vocês não passa...

- e para você? – perguntou Luna intrigada.

- para mim ele passa... De várias formas diferentes... Meu corpo não envelhece como aconteceria na realidade, esses três dias que passaram para vocês desde que venceram o pretenso Lord para mim foram anos... Porém podiam ter sido minutos...

Draco teve a impressão que talvez apenas Luna houvesse entendido sinceramente a sacerdotisa mas se calou.

- porém eu creio que está aqui por um motivo, certo Draco?

- sinceramente eu sei que você já sabe, porém eu preciso chegar até aos portões da morte, e resgatá-la...

- sim eu sei... E você tem a chave?

Um terror nasceu no coração de Harry, ele esperava que ela lhes dissesse onde a tal chave estava porém ela a cobrava, ia dizer algo mas se calou ao ver Draco se aproximar da sacerdotisa, e tirando de dentro das suas veste um colar o mostrou à sacerdotisa.

- sim eu a tenho...

Ela sorriu novamente.

- espero que saiba que essa é apenas uma chave que abre alguns dos caminhos...

- eu tenho a outra...

- perfeito... Não costumo intervir nesses assuntos, porém não foi apenas aquele coração que ela tocou com o sentimento dela... – ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direção a uma porta que nenhum deles notara antes – me acompanhem... – porém ela parou e olhou Draco profundamente, caminhou até a uma mesa, que ninguém notara também existir até aquele instante, e o chamou – venha até aqui por um momento Draco.

Draco se aproximou e apesar de estar ainda perto dos outros o que foi dito entre eles naquele momento não foi ouvido e dois segundos após Draco se afastar da sacerdotisa se algum deles se perguntassem a qualquer um deles o que eles fizeram veriam que não se lembravam...

Mas Draco se recordava.

**--**۝ **Por Você II **۝ **--**

Caminharam por um longo corredor até que subitamente pararam em frente a uma porta. Ali o cheiro de pó e pergaminho era forte, na porta existiam runas talhadas e alguns desenhos que Draco podia jurar que eram desenhados com sangue.

- esta é a porta do jardim do destino, eu permitirei que vocês caminhem por ela até ao portão da estrada vazia, lá os que sobrarem – ela parou, os seus olhos evitando um olhar – _se_ sobrarem irão caminhar até aos portões da morte, lá estará em seu eterno caminhar a alma de Hermione, uma alma ainda viva, que ainda não pertence àquele lugar, quando o sol tocar a face da terra esta manhã ela pertencerá definitivamente ao lugar e passará pelos portões e nunca mais nesta vida poderá alcançá-la Draco, compreende? E que é este o caminho onde deverá provar que a merece, segundo as regras de Celes?

- sim. – não havia medo ou qualquer dúvida na voz dele, nem em seu coração – existe algo que eu não possa fazer estando em seu domínio?

Ela sorriu, o segundo sorriso verdadeiro...

- eu não sou o destino, nem mesmo realmente existo como pessoa... Sou apenas a escolhida pelo _Destino_ para ser a sua Sacerdotisa... Não há nada proibido no caminho do Destino, porém todas as escolhas que fizerem aqui, serão únicas e imutáveis, pensem bem antes de agir. Não há nada mais terrível que o destino... às vezes... – ela olhou novamente para ele - Draco você está aqui por um objetivo e eles por ser o _destino _deles...

Ela então se voltou para os demais.

- a ti, filha de Xenophilius e Scarlet Lovegood eu lhe darei um presente – dizendo isso entregou a Luna uma pena - para que quando for necessário você possa escrever o seu destino...

- a ti filha de uma constelação, eu lhe sussurro algo... – um brilho nasce e some dentro de Tonks e as palavras ditas pela Sacerdotisa são entregues apenas a ela.

- a ti que teve a carne tocada pela maldição e o espírito intacto eu lhe dou isto – ela entregou um pergaminho – e a garantia que desta vez se necessário você saberá voltar até mim. – ela vai até Remus e fala baixo em uma língua morta : - _isto é uma chave mas não é pra você, e sim para aquele que lhe toca o coração. É enfrentar o temor sem desviar um olhar o mais difícil, é ter este temor dentro de si que o faz forte._

Remus não precisou perguntar a nenhum dos amigos, pois sabia que só ele havia entendido o que "ela" falou.

- a você Harry, a quem o _Destino_ talvez não tenha sido tão grato, ou grato demais... – ela se calou e entregou uma chave – saiba usar com sabedoria, ela só abre uma porta e se quebrará em qualquer outra.

Ela então se aproximou de Blaise e disse algo que somente este escutou apesar do silêncio extremo que havia no lugar.

Ela se afastou de Blaise e olhou nos olhos de Draco, por um momento ele jurou ter visto algo no olhar dela, porém logo ele voltou a ter aquele brilho, ou seria mais correto dizer a falta de brilho anterior, ela se afastou totalmente deles, arrastando suas longas vestes pelo caminho, até parecer se recordar de algo.

- podem ir... – ela parou por um instante e pareceu ponderar por um momento no que ia dizer – não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse Draco...

Dizendo isso ela se virou e voltou pelo mesmo caminho por onde veio, os deixando sozinhos.

Draco apenas tocou a porta e ela se abriu...

**--**۝ **Por Você II **۝ **--**

**Fim do capitulo Dois.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você Dois. ® Vivis Drecco © 2008.**

**Música deste capitulo: ****Espirais.- Marjorie Estiano.**

**Depois do céu tem outro céu**

**Ou nem o céu existe mais**

**Será que o sol é de papel**

**Será que as nuvens são de gás**

**Se o mar começa em outro mar**

**Quem é que tira o sol do sal**

**Antes do dia começar**

**A noite é quase imortal**

**Se nada tem um fim**

**Quem é que fez o não**

**Se a nossa vida quer assim**

**Eu viajei no tempo só por você**

**E me perdi no final**

**Quando encontrei seu olhar**

**Nossos destinos desenhando espirais**

**Eu entendi o sinal**

**Pelo seu jeito de rir pra mim**

**Se existe outra dimensão**

**Em que você não é você**

**Quem é que sabe a direção**

**Pra encontrar quem não se vê**

**Se o tempo sempre tem razão**

**Que tudo sempre vai mudar**

**Pra que manter os pés no chão**

**Se todo mundo quer voar**

**Se nada tem um fim**

**Quem é que fez o não**

**Se a nossa vida quer assim**

**Nota de beta:**

Que capítulo…se eu estava curiosa antes agora nem se fala….e porque será que eu reconheço algumas coisas naquela sacerdotisa hein…

E porque o Blaise não pensava voltar a vê-la? Aliás o que há realmente entre eles? E o que ela lhe disse?

E já agora quem era a anterior Sacerdotisa que aparentemente Remus conheceu? E o que ele tinha com ela?

E o que ela disse a Draco? E o que ela disse a Tonks?

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs…

Tu és tão mazinha…..são tantas perguntas e tantas coisas na minha mente….tu consegues sempre me surpreender pela positiva é inacreditável….

Bem vou a correr ler o próximo capítulo… estás cada vez melhor a deixar-me prestes a arrancar os cabelos de tanta curiosidade….

E que história é essa de ser o destino deles e não o de Draco?

Ah…e aquelas figuras esculpidas em pedra porque eram estranhamente familiares para todos eles? Blaise já as conhecia?

E quem disse que tinha a chave para abrir os outros caminhos, que chave é essa que não é o colar que Celes havia dado a Draco?

E quando dizes que "não foi apenas àquele coração que ela tocou com os sentimentos dela" referes-te a quem como o detentor desse coração?

Isso é que é suspense… espero que me possas responder a algumas destas perguntas…

Beijos

**Nota da Autora:**

Oie... Bom antes de tudo... tenho que agradecer cada e-mail, cada comentário... mesmo apos eras, vocês estão aqui comigo nesta longa viagem... Estou emocionada... realmente muito obrigada...

Como disse não demorei... Tanto... Um capitulo já está com a beta então em breve teremos mais... porém estou sem computador em casa, e trabalhando muito, por isso, peço paciência comigo, não vai demorar tanto, ainda mais agora que recebendo todo esse carinho, as idéias da fic estão pulando em minha mente... Ao pessoal que ta lendo as demais fics, peço humildemente mais paciência ainda... estou escrevendo um pouco de cada em um caderno, mas sem pc, tudo fica mais lento...

Agora voltando a **Tudo o que eu faria por Você II**... gostaram... que bom...

Temos nesta fic como eu já havia dito, muito do lado do Draco, mas teremos participações especiais dos amigos...

Humm...e semana que vem se tudo der certo no meu tempo livre no serviço estarei postando os vídeos de cada capitulo da primeira fic, com todas as músicas, e fotos lindas do casal, e estou preparando com muito carinho o vídeo do primeiro capitulo da Continuação... E as capas também estão nos meus planos... só me falta tempo.

Agora respondendo aos coments!

Minha Cara **Mariana**... beta, e minha amiga querida de quem morro de saudades, não sabe o quanto ficar horas conversando contigo me faz falta... te amo muito amiga... mas sobre suas dúvidas quanto a este capitulo... bom vejamos quais delas eu posso esclarecer...

Nenhuma... sorry... **Vivis sorrindo Hameltianamente**

Bom sobre você reconhecer a sarcedotisa... obrigada era essa a intenção! Sobre todas as perguntas sobre ela, só posso dizer que talvez, apenas talvez elas sejam esclarecidas totalmente em breve, ou não, existe a possibilidade de eu deixar todo o mistério entreaberto, estava pensando em fazer um capitulo separado em one-shot sobre ela... mas não sei o que você acha da idéia??E Bom ele jurou nunca mais vê-la e de certa forma ele cumpriu... (sorriso) E sim Remus conheceu uma sarcedotisa do Destino, você verá essa estória em uma outra fic minha... (definitivamente eu estou com aquele sorriso em minha face, e você deve estar com ímpetos de me matar...).

Sobre tudo o que ela disse para os nossos bruxos queridos, bom no próximo capitulo saberemos de um desses mistérios... E sim o Draco tem a chave e ele sabe que tem... ele é o **BRUXO**!

Kisses te amo muito amiga de além mar!!

Ao pessoal do Ffnet:

**M.M.M ou Mini Malfoy: Tanks**!! Nossa saber que eu to no seu Ranking com a maravilhosa Apaixonada pela Serpente... Faz-me ficar ainda mais feliz... vou me esforçar para ganhar!! E eu demorei eu sei porém acho que valeu a pena, porque a fic esta ficando do jeito que eu quero. E eu postarei Ragazza!! E sobre te deixar emocionada, você ainda não viu nada...

**Sandy Mione**: Nossa muito obrigada pelo comente... obrigada... e agora não foi no começo da semana mais foi para fecha-la!! Kisses

**Naj**: Ok já que o boneco te lembra a minha pessoal pode ficar com ele...E espero que todos os capítulos você encontre dificuldade em encontrar definições!! Gostei do Rox!

Mione03: Que bom que eu quase te fiz ter um treco... você tem que confessar que adora quando eu faço isso... Nesta fic temos muito mistério e teremos muita emoção... Escolhi a dedo o Blaise para ser o conhecedor da Lenda... e sim o coração de Draco dói... Obrigada amiga por comentar... quero muito ficar horas conversando contigo... saudades imensas...

Pessoal Do Floreios e Borrões.

**Molambo**: É realmente eu tenho essa tendência de falar tudo no trailer sem realmente falar... creio que é algo inerente a minha personalidade, meu ex namorado vivia falando isso... porque você fala mil coisas e eu sei que ainda faltam milhares para realmente você me falar tudo? No próximo capitulo eu darei umas cenas do trio, que estão ótima (ao meu ver), e teremos muito de Blaise, Tonks e Remus... e o Draco... nossa eu to amando escrever tudo pelo prisma pessoal dele. Amor Verdadeiro... é tão maravilhoso e forte que eu não poderia deixar de coloca-lo! É pura emoção ler seus coments também obrigada e até o próximo comentário... e adorei ver você no ffnet também!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**: Sim teremos uma caverna já até escrevi a cena... obrigada pelo comentário e pode deixar que eu aviso sobre a atualização... Sinto-me honrada em lhe ter como minha leitora.

**Vivy Black:** Ah que bom que você gostou tanto do capitulo... . A música do primeiro capitulo em minha mente dá praticamente o tom da fic inteira... . Talento Formidável... ganhei meu dia ao ler isso... kisses.

**Tyanne Black**: De nada aviso sim adoro ler seu coments... E bom eu tinha que parar naquele momento... era importante... mas agora você já tem outro capitulo!!

Kisses a todos que leram e comentaram... e aos que não comentaram lembrem-se quantos mais coments mais rápido eu posto a continuação...

Até a próxima... que depende da quantidade de comentes e do meu pc voltar a funcionar... (vivis rezando para que ele volte a funcionar hj)...

Adoro vocês!!

Dica do dia: **"Se quiserem ver um pouco mais sobre a sarcedotisa que Remus conheceu ela surgirá em outra fic minha no próximo capitulo... esta fic tem como casal principal... Sirius e ..."**


	4. Capitulo 3 O Jardim do Destino parte1

**Capitulo 3 – O Jardim do Destino.-Parte 1 – os Primeiros passos.**

Draco mal pôde acreditar no que viu assim que atravessou a porta, estava em uma sala, pequena, nela nada mais havia além de uma grande porta no estilo vitoriano, as paredes eram de um material claro com uma textura parecida com pergaminho e esse era o cheiro dominante naquele local, ele trocou um olhar com os demais.

- pensei que nós entraríamos em um jardim... – Harry falou enquanto automaticamente buscava com uma mão a varinha e a outra a mão de Luna. – estou com um mau pressentimento...

Draco suspirou e caminhou até à porta.

- só há um caminho...

Mas o resto da frase dele morreu em sua garganta assim que ele abriu a porta, diante dele, milhares de caminhos se mostraram possíveis, em forma de várias entradas em um labirinto.

- que Merlin nos guie... – disse Tonks ao chegar junto do primo, assim que o último do grupo passou pela porta, ouviram a voz de Blaise.

- não dêem mais nenhum passo na direção contrária, ou teremos problemas.

- todos olharam para trás sem se mexer e viram que no local onde deveria estar à porta, havia apenas mais caminhos.

- do que você está falando Blaise, a Sacerdotisa nos disse que nada era proibido. – Remus perguntou a ele.

- porém ela também disse que tudo o que fizéssemos aqui seria imutável, naqueles caminhos que estão atrás de nós se encontra o nosso passado, se mudarmos algo neles, teremos então uma nova realidade, o que é extremamente perigoso – ele se concentrou em Draco e completou – você deve escolher o caminho que devemos seguir.

- é fácil falar... – Draco fechou os olhos, por um momento desejando ter um guia, foi quando a voz dela lhe veio à mente.

_- você se lembra Draco? – Hermione envolveu Draco num abraço forte, enquanto repousava sua cabeça no ombro dele._

_- do quê Sol? – Draco suspirou e sorriu._

_- do jardim... – Hermione deu um leve beijo na curva do pescoço de Draco._

_- não é por nada não querida, mas se você deseja que eu me concentre em alguma outra coisa que não você, ficar me beijando não é muito indicado...._

_Hermione riu, um riso forte e alto. E se afastou um pouco de Draco sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- estou falando que você me prometeu que teríamos uma casa onde eu teria um imenso jardim de inverno, você se lembra disso?_

_Draco então sorriu._

_- claro que eu me lembro, já lhe disse, você terá tudo o que desejar, e muito em breve, mal posso contar os dias que faltam para você ser oficialmente a senhora Malfoy - ele trouxe Hermione para mais perto novamente – porém me intriga, você ter se lembrado de um jardim de inverno, enquanto estamos de baixo desse sol, e numa praia... Você é estranha, Sol... – ele disse antes de beijá-la._

_- é que senti o cheiro de sândalo... – Hermione respondeu enquanto inspirava profundamente o perfume de Draco – você me lembra um jardim... Com esse cheiro gostoso, - ela olhou nos olhos de Draco – já lhe disse como eu quero o jardim?_

_Draco apenas meneou negativamente a cabeça._

_- quero que seja um daqueles jardins em labirinto... Sabe, com quatro entradas diferentes e todas conduzindo ao centro, onde haverá um coreto._

_- um o quê? – disse Draco já com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_- você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Malfoy... – Hermione se sentiu corar._

_- ah... Deixa-me ver... Está falando daquelas coisas que tem nas praças de cidades pequenas, onde os casais namoram na maioria dos filmes românticos? – ele piscou para Hermione, que corou mais ainda – ok, você pode ter um desses lugares, minha romântica incorrigível..._

_Hermione riu e continuou._

_- além desse coreto, que será todo branco e prata, como se fosse de cristal, sabe – Hermione continuou descrevendo o lugar mas a mente de Draco divagou só ouvindo o tom de voz dela. Era sempre assim quando estava com ela, às vezes sua alma simplesmente se soltava, viajava até outros lugares, todos com uma coisa em comum: ela, a presença dela. Quando ela estava ao lado dele, podia desligar e apenas curtir o momento, ouvir a voz dela, seja declamando uma poesia, ou insistindo em ligar para ele naquele aparelho trouxa tão barulhento que ela adorava; bastava estar com ela, ouvir a voz dela, que ele sorria... Se sentindo inteiro._

_Hermione talvez não soubesse, mas ela era a única capaz de fazê-lo se sentir assim tão completamente feliz, fazendo coisas tão banais, Draco recordou-se da primeira vez em que acordara ao lado dela, ainda nem eram amantes, mas ele se pegou observando o rosto dela atentamente, como que decorando todas as linhas, a expressão serena dela, contando os cílios e as pequenas e quase invisíveis sardas no rosto dela, se pegou também sorrindo, um sorriso tão lindo como o que ele tinha na face naquele momento..._

_- você está me escutando Draco? – Hermione perguntou apesar de já saber a verdade._

_- claro que estou..._

_- ótimo, o que foi que eu falei?_

_Draco riu e a beijou deixando Hermione com uma leve sensação de que se ele não estivesse a envolvendo com força teria caído, pois suas pernas fraquejaram..._

_- eu deixarei essa passar senhor Malfoy, mas não pense que resolverá tudo me beijando..._

_- que pena, eu resolvo muito bem dessa forma... – Draco piscou maliciosamente para Hermione – mas o que você estava falando mesmo? – perguntou Draco dessa vez prestando atenção exclusiva a ela. Havia um sorriso em sua face._

_- estava dizendo que a vida é um labirinto, nenhum caminho que você pegue é errado, todos acabam te levando para onde você deve estar, deve ser por isso que eu tenho tanto fascínio por labirintos, pois eu sei que não importa o caminho que eu escolher eu sempre vou retornar para você... Você é o fim de todos os meus caminhos..._

_Draco sentiu um calor em seu peito, um calor que ele conhecia tão bem, o calor do amor de Hermione, ele tocou os lábios dela com carinho._

_- os meus também, Sol...._

Draco então sorriu e olhou para os diversos caminhos e simplesmente andou em frente.

- não importa, Blaise, todos os caminhos me levam a ela...

**_--*****۝ **Por Você II**۝ *****--_**

Eles andaram por um tempo que julgaram longo demais sem nada encontrar, Draco não parava para analisar o local, apenas andava como se soubesse exatamente para onde ir, na verdade ele apenas seguia seu coração. Andaram cerca de uma hora até encontrarem o centro do labirinto.

- porque eu acho que isto está fácil demais e não estamos nem perto do final – Blaise murmurou.

- porque você é um incorrigível pessimista B. – Tonks respondeu.

- e você faz inveja a Pollyana... – Blaise rebateu.

- a quem? – Harry não se conteve.

- nada, nada Potter... – ele se voltou para Draco que estava parado.

- escolha outro caminho Malfoy.

- não B. – disse Draco, fazendo questão de chamar Blaise como Tonks acabara de fazê-lo – é aqui...

Dizendo isso Draco ficou exatamente no centro do labirinto e pegou o colar. Assim que ele ergueu o colar todos sentiram aquela sensação conhecida de serem sugados por uma chave de portal, quando reabriram os olhos estavam diante de uma figura encapuzada. Ela estava sentada, curvada em direção a um grande livro, seu rosto estava totalmente escondido pelo capuz e seu corpo estava coberto por uma longa capa. Tudo nele lembrava um ermitão e ele se camuflava quase totalmente com a parede do local, como se fosse parte delas que pareciam pergaminhos velhos.

- bem vindo à entrada do Jardim do Destino...

- aquilo não era o jardim? – Remus perguntou.

- aquele labirinto, era apenas um teste, se por um momento o coração dele fraquejasse, ele ficaria para sempre perdido no labirinto, porém, – o ser encapuzado voltou sua atenção para Draco – assim como "ela" me disse, seu coração não fraquejou, e a partir deste momento eu caminharei com você por essa estrada, mas... – ele pareceu respirar dolorosamente – compreenda, que está prestes a alterar o futuro... E nem todos chegarão ao fim desse caminho...

Dizendo isso ele saiu na frente do grupo de bruxos em silêncio...

Assim que eles saíram daquela sala, se viram num imenso jardim... Ao céu aberto com vários caminhos desenhados como se fosse uma tela de um quadro.

- por aqui...

Eles caminharam por mais um tempo até se depararem com uma porta.

- chegou a hora do primeiro desafio – ele voltou seu olhar para Draco – para entrar nesta estrada tem que me responder algo.

- pode me perguntar, qualquer coisa. – Draco respondeu.

- o que é mais pesado, o anel que está em seu bolso esquerdo ou o machado que esse demônio segura? – dizendo isso aponta para uma imensa escultura de bronze atrás dele, onde um Minotauro segura um machado prestes a decepar a cabeça de uma jovem.

Draco fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de responder.

- o peso é o mesmo...

Harry quase não conseguiu se conter.

- Draco...

- fica quieto, amor... – Luna disse segurando o marido.

- por quê? – o homem encapuzado perguntou.

- este anel, pode ser leve mas para mim tem o peso de um grande significado, que é a vida, minha vida com Hermione, o machado pode ser pesado, porém carrega em si o peso de uma vida, a vida desta mulher que está prestes a ser tomada por este machado, ambos pesam o que significam e ambos significam uma vida, a minha com Hermione, o meu amor por ela e tudo o que passamos juntos, a vida dessa garota que diante da morte não desvia o olhar de seu algoz, não foge, apenas a enfrenta.

O homem sorri, porém eles não percebem – Apenas mais uma coisa, um de vocês deve ficar aqui, uma vida deve ficar aqui nesse lugar de sacrifício.

Todos se entreolham mas antes mesmo que algo pudesse ser dito por eles, Remus se adianta.

- eu fico, eu que encaro meu algoz todas as noites de lua cheia, fico e liberto a ti que é de certa forma como um filho para mim... – Remus disse e pegou o pergaminho que a Sacerdotisa lhe entregou e o dando a Draco – lhe entrego uma chave, um portão esquecido. Vá e resgate sua alma.

Draco não disse nada, sentia algo embargando suas palavras.

Remus se virou e beijou Tonks.

- eu vou te encontrar novamente, minha estrela...

Tonks apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

- eu vou esperar... – ela suspirou – vamos Draco, abra essa porta...

Todos passaram pela porta enquanto Remus ficava para trás. A cada passo que davam a imagem dele ficava mais embaçada.

Tonks sentia seu peito doer por deixá-lo, porém agora compreendia completamente as palavras que a Sacerdotisa lhe dissera.

**_--*****۝ **Por Você II**۝ *****--_**

Enquanto eles andavam a paisagem ao redor deles mudava drasticamente, deixando de ser um local com flores para parecer um deserto.

- o que está acontecendo? – Harry sussurrou a Blaise.

- creio que o jardim do _destino_ não se resume a algo parecido com um jardim, creio que seja muitas coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo...

- acho que você tem razão, Blaise... – Luna falou.

Até que eles um pouco adiante viram uma muralha surgir. Eles caminharam até esta e esperaram o misterioso homem falar mas ele ficou calado ao lado deles. Não havia portas e quando eles olhavam para cima em busca do fim do muro nada viam além deste, o mesmo se dava se olhassem para qualquer um dos lados.

Um tempo longo se passou até que Luna se adiantou, ela podia ver que a cada segundo a face de Draco se contorcia, ele estava entrando em desespero, não conseguia pensar em nada, ela caminhou até ele e tocou o braço do amigo.

- eu acho que sei o que devemos fazer.

Draco olhou para Luna como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, a voz dela estava séria e concentrada.

- me dê o seu pergaminho, Draco. – ela pediu, pegando a pena.

O homem que folheava o livro parou de ler e olhou interessado para a bruxa.

Luna segurou o pergaminho e escreveu algo, logo uma porta surgiu.

- eu estou escrevendo o meu destino... – ela sussurrou de volta a Draco devolvendo-lhe o pergaminho.

Draco sorriu confiante para Luna.

- nada menos do que eu esperava da filha de Scarlet... – o homem falou, Luna então se voltou para ele.

- você conheceu minha mãe... – a voz de Luna denotava a emoção que sentia.

- eu conheço todos... – ele então apontou para o livro que trazia consigo. – sou o guardião das linhas do _Destino_.

- ah entendi... – Luna sussurrou... – eu pensava que você era o próprio _Destino_... Porém creio que o _Destino_ não exista como uma forma humana, ele é mutável demais...

Quando o homem falou novamente havia um tom de divertimento na sua voz. – a porta só irá se abrir, após uma prova a mais. – todos o ouviam atentos – Se não existe uma estrada, onde é o Destino da caminhada?

Ele olhava atentamente para Draco, por um segundo Blaise se viu tentado a responder porém se calou.

Mas Draco não demorou muito a responder.

- o Destino não depende do caminho, todos os caminhos levam ao destino e o destino é exatamente um passo adiante do lugar onde você está.

- uma boa resposta jovem Malfoy.

E a porta se abriu e fechando-se após todos passarem.

Se antes eles estavam em um deserto agora estavam em algo que Draco teve dificuldade de nomear, pareciam estar em lugar algum, mas algo naquele lugar lhe era familiar, enquanto caminhava por aquele lugar "vazio" ele tomava formas e foi quase com espanto que Draco percebeu que ele se transformava na estação de King's Cross.

- onde estamos? – Draco perguntou.

- estamos onde você quer estar. – disse o Guardião.

Após essas palavras como que em um passe de mágica Draco e os outros se viram em uma estação lotada, milhares de crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, alguns carregavam corujas, outros seguravam sapos, muitos sorriam...

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para Draco descobrir exatamente em que local ele queria estar...

**Fim do capitulo Três.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você Dois. ****Vivis**** Drecco © 2008.**

**Música****deste****capitulo****:****At my most Beautiful - R.E.M.**

**I've found a way to make you**

Descobri um jeito de te fazer

**I've found a way**

Descobri um jeito

**A way to make you smile**

Um jeito de te fazer sorrir.

**I read bad poetry**

Leio poesia ruim

**Into your machine**

Na tua secretaria eletrônica

**I save your messages**

Guardo tuas mensagens

**You always listen carefully**

Você sempre ouve atenta

**To awkward rhymes**

Às rimas desajeitadas

**Just to hear your voice**

Só pra ouvir tua voz

**You always say your name**

Você sempre diz seu nome,

**Like I wouldn't know it's you**

Como se eu não fosse saber que é você

**At your most beautiful**

No seu mais bonito.

**I've found a way to make you**

Descobri um jeito de te fazer

**I've found a way**

Descobri um jeito

**A way to make you smile**

Um jeito de te fazer sorrir

**At my most beautiful**

No meu mais bonito

**I count your eyelashes, secretly**

Eu conto teus cílios, secretamente

**With every one, whisper "I love You",**

A cada um, suspiro "Eu te amo",

**I let your sleep**

Eu te deixo dormir

**I know you're closed your eye watching me, listening**

Sei que você esta de olhos fechados , observando-me, me ouvindo.

**I thought I saw a smile**

Pensei ter visto um sorriso

**I've found a way to make you**

Descobri um jeito de te fazer

**I've found a way**

Descobri um jeito

**A way to make you smile**

Um jeito de te fazer sorrir.

**Comentário de beta:**

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrrrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Estou furiosa…mas onde está o próximo capítulo?

Eu não me vou conter…eu quero a parte 2 e todas as restantes..isso lá é coisa para se fazer a uma beta…deixar a história neste ponto….eu vou aí só para me contares o que acontece a seguir…..

Únicas palavras para descrever este capítulo MISTÉRIO e MARAVILHA….

Eu AMEI!!!!!!! Este capítulo…desde a história, às "adivinhas", ao senhor do Destino, ou das linhas dele, Merlin, foi fantástico…..

Como é que tu guardas-te uma preciosidade destas tanto tempo…

Se os leitores soubessem o que está aqui com toda a certeza já te tinha tentado raptar ou alguém muito importante para ti para terem acesso a este capítulo em troca…tem cuidado com os teus parentes e amigos…pode haver alguém com essa ideia…:P

Mas sem dúvida este capítulo foi muito bom….como tu podes estar com dúvidas…ele é MARAVILHOSO

A cedência do Remus, a resposta do Draco…a recordação que ajudou o Draco a descobrir o centro do labirinto….a cena da Luna…e eu queria saber o que ela escreveu? e porquê aquele nome para a mãe dela… e agora o que espera o Draco?

E o que a Sacerdotisa disse a Draco?

Merlin..isso é que é suspense….

Beijos

Até um próximo capítulo

Ps: quero ouvir esta música, a letra é suficiente para me aguçar a curiosidade…. Manda-me sff

**Nota da autora: Presente de Natal!!!**

Bom primeiro de Tudo que agradecer a uma pessoa muito especial. Mari, minha amiga, e que durante muito tempo foi minha beta, quantas vezes, ja passamos horas conversando sobre tudo ou sobre nada, sobre fics e sobre nossas vidas. Você entrou em minha vida e marcou ela, tenho muito orgulho de ter podido trabalhar com você. Agora me despeço, não de você minha amiga, porque amizade não se acaba, mas sim de nosso trabalho em conjunto com autora e beta, entendo que a loucura do dia a dia tenha impedido que esse trabalho fosse eterno, mas como diz Vincius, que nao seja eterno posto que é chama, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure. Te amo Amiga!

Oie... nossa eu demorei neh... peço mil perdões... mas a vida anda uma loucura e eu to sem pc em casa.

E por isso estou com tantos problemas para manter uma ordem de postagem correta, tenho por exemplo mais de 15 capitulos de fics diversas escritas em casa, mas sabe como é, não tenho onde digitar... mas vou resolver muito em breve esse problema.

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e peço por favor continuem me mandando emails, cartas de ameaças eu gosto disso! kkk

Agora respondendo as coments:

Mari: Sempre que eu disse "Ela" assim desse modo estarei me referindo a sarcedotisa do destino, e Bom sobre Draco querer estar na estação King cross, só lendo o próximo capitulo... Eu guardo com muito custo porque o segredo é a alma do negócio... rsrs... mas você bem que tem mais algumas informações... Agora sobre o que a SArcedotisa disse a Draco e todo o resto bom um dia eu te conto...

Thay: Desculpe a demora foram forças das trevas que me impediram... Tanks eu vou esperar mais comentarios seus viu!

M.M.M: é você pode me ameaçar, mas sabe também ameaçe as forças das trevas. Sobre suas perguntas, bom eu não posso responder, Mas saberemos aos poucos, nesse capitulo sabemos o que ela disse a Luna, quer dizer uma parte do que ela disse a ela. Sobre ela e Blaise, posso dizer que existe algo, mas o que é, é algo completamente interessante.

Pay Selenita: Eu desejar sua morte??? Never... bom mais seria uma boa morte. Agora você pode me perguntar pessoalmente na sexta sobre a fic... (não que eu vá responder, mas tente) e obrigada pelo votos de sorte (evil smile too). Eu to adorando escrever sobre os caminhos da alma... Kisses Amore!

Mione03: uhuhu eu também adoro fazer você dizer isso!!! Sim foi um capitulo bem misterioso, com personagens bem intrigantes, tem a sarcedotisa (as duas) e suas ligações que serão algo de incrivel importância (a fic com a antiga sarcedotisa e com o Six está começada já...) Eu jamais ficaria brava com você linda!! bom continue sofrendo com meus capitulos por que sei que você bem gosta!

Amo vocês!!! Espero que gostem do meu presente de natal!! *.*


End file.
